The song that brought them back together
by AkaneKim17
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari were childhood friends. Due to some misunderstandings. Tsuna leaves for America for 10 years. They meet once again when Tsuna returns for Japan. What will Hibari do if he finds out Tsuna has a bf? TsunaXHibari. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

HibariXFemTsuna

Ages: Hibari- 20 years

Tsuna-20 years

Gokudera-21 years

Disclaimer: Do I look as if I own KHR? Yea right… As if I ever will

Note: HI! Akanekim17 here! This is my second story. Hope minna will support me OH, there will be very few speeches in this chapter, so hope you don't mind!

Summary: Tsuna and HIbari were childhood friends. Due to certain misunderstandings, they were separated for 10 years and they meet once again. What will happen once Hibari finds out Tsuna has a boyfriend?

Chapter 1: _The meeting after many years..._

~Flashback~

"Hibari-kun, I have always liked you! Can I be your girlfriend?" Tsuna confessed.

"Tch. Stupid herbivore." Hibari muttered and walked off, leaving poor Tsuna heartbroken and embarrassed. However, if one was able to see Hibari's face clearly, they would see it slightly flushed. He was hinting that he liked her too but he was too shy and wanted to maintain his cool facade. That caused Tsuna to think that he still hated her after spending most of their childhood years together, as tears dribbled down her cheeks.

~Present~

Tsuna sighed as she recollected her memories of her childhood years. It has already been 10 years since she last saw **HIM**. Ever since that humiliating rejection, she had begged her mother, Nana, to let her study overseas in America so as not to face **HIM** again. Now 20 years of age, she had developed into a stunning mature lady. Soft brown hair cascaded down the small of her back in light curls and she had grown taller, a body of a model. Every guy who gave her even a single glance drooled over her, causing a number of breakups. (A/N: Lol? Quite lame right?:) )

She sighed once more. She was feeling quite bored as she had gone in the plane just because her boyfriend did not want them to miss their flight. Yes, she was going back to Japan.

As she was busy staring out the window admiring the nothingness of the runway, she failed to notice someone sit beside her. Not long after, her phone gave of a soft tinkling song of which every word of it she knew. Only after the song was over did she check her handphone.

_Sorry my sugar plum. Seems like we are unable to sit side by side but you will always be on my mind. Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is your sweet face. Oh my beloved, we have just been separated for 10 minutes and I already miss you like crazy. Forever loving you, your lover who will always be by your side... _

Tsuna rolled her eyes but blushed slightly. Trust Gokudera to send her such a mushy text message. It is not as if they will be separated forever, but just for a few hours. Trust him to make such a big deal out of it he nearly blew up the staff, literally, who issued their ticket. Luckily she interfered, if not, who knows what might happen.

**Hibari POV**

I sighed once again. As I walked in the plane, I could not help but feel a sense of disappointment. I spent a few on off years in a span of ten years looking for **HER. **I wasted a few fucking years of my life for such a matter that even I myself could not believe it. Where did she go that I was unable to trace her? I frowned and unconsciously emitted a very black aura. Somewhere, I heard a young boy crying for his mommy because there was a scary guy.

I smirked, feeling immense pleasure from frightening some young herbivore. It was to my dismay as when I was scanning for my seat, I found that a really pretty girl had been assigned next to my seat. Stupid female herbivores, such weaklings.

I reluctantly sat down and slowly inched as far away my seat would allow me from the herbivore. Suddenly, a familiar song began playing from that herbivore's handphone.

I froze.

This song...our favourite song...the times we spent together...

The herbivore was humming along, a smile playing at her lips. Checking her phone, she giggled softly, a nice soft sound. I squirmed uncomfortably for thinking of such a thing when I accidentally nudged her. She turned and looked at me.

*Normal POV*

Caramel orbs met cold, steely gaze.

Time stopped.

A familiar feeling, a nostalgia, washing over them.

Tsuna at once recognised **HIM.** How could she forget that cold yet frighteningly handsome was definitely **HIM**! Her heart raced wildly against her chest as she tried to calm herself down. 10 years apart and it was when she was about to return to Japan did she meet him again. She turned her head away and pretended not to recognise him as she knew he would have long forgotten her. Deep down in her heart she badly wanted him to recognise her.

How could Hibari ever forget her? He immediately recognised **HER, **a certain flushed Sawada Tsunayoshi. One look and he could recognise her, especially with those wide and innocent caramel orbs.

He smirked silently to himself, knowing that Tsuna had become so much more beautiful over the years. Mature yet sweet and childish, the contrast of two different sides.

How much more had his beloved change over the years?

Wait, why did she leave in the first place?

Wait, wait, Beloved? His Beloved?

!

He rested his hand on the armrest as his head was supported by his hand, pretending to fall asleep. A mass of emotions rose within him: Happiness, that his Tsuna was right beside him. However, there was this feeling of betrayal and a very troubling question.

Why did Tsuna even leave in the first place without telling him?

Didn't she say she love him?

Hibari peeked through his long bangs. His childhood friend was leaning against the plane window, asleep.

She was absolutely angelic.

Those conflicting emotions left him immediately as Hibari watched Tsuna sleep, his gaze never leaving his herbivore...

Hi! HI! Hope you've enjoyed the very aww-ing moment between Tsuna and hibari. Hoped you liked it. Oh ya, REVIEW! Constructive criticism and further story plots welcomed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!- TsunaXHibari

Author's note: Hellos! I've decided that I will take much longer to update each chapter, depending on my mood and school. I have tests every week and my EOY is nearing, so I have to study first Anyway, this chapter is kinda lame and boring cos I was very busy. However, I'll try to make the future chapters much longer and interesting. Please _review_ kay?

Btw, I haven't thanked you all for reviewing my first chapter. _Domo arigatogozaimasu_! I love you reviwers^_^ Thanks for favouriting this story, adding it to story alert and simply reading it too! Thanks so much. Here's a marshmallow for every one of you. Hee...

Disclaimer: Isn't this a disclaimer? Do I need to elaborate?

Chapter 2- _Awkwardness of a plane ride and feelings?_

* * *

Tsuna's POV~

I felt so embarrassed and awkward sitting next to my long-time crush that I pretended I was asleep. Luckily, Hibari did not notice my pretence. I snuck a peek at him from under my eyelashes and observed him. He looked so calm and peaceful asleep. _So handsome_... I fangirled slightly. He really had grown so much over those few years away from him. He had grown even more handsome yet colder, if that was possible. _My beloved_...I blushed.

* * *

Normal POV~

After some time, Tsuna fell asleep , with her head tilting towards Hibari's shoulders but not actually touching his shoulders. Many passengers who walked past their seats commented on how good they looked together. Half-asleep now, Hibari heard them and smiled in his heart.

"We have just landed on Narita Airport. Please get ready to collect your belongings. Thank you for flying with Reborn Airways. We hoped you have had a pleasant journey. Thank you and have a nice day:) "

Tsuna yawned and stretched herself like a female Cheshire cat. Her shirt hiked up her stomach, exposing her milky fair skin. Hibari noticed and nearly had a massive nosebleed.

As 'strangers', there was an awkward silence as they did not know what to say to each other. Trying to break the ice, Hibari coughed and ahem-ed. After a while, he stood up and walked to the aisle, reaching towards the overhead compartment for his bag. He placed it on his seat and reached up once more for Tsuna's bag, acting like a perfect gentlemen. Tsuna thanked him softly, her voice like a beautiful wind chime. Hibari blinked twice. _Had her voice always sounded this beautiful?_ As she reached out to take her bag from Hibari, their hands accidentally met. Both parties' heartbeats quickened considerably and they both looked away at the one, seeming to find both the floor and window interesting.

Just at this moment, Gokudera chose to walk over to Tsuna.

"I missed you so much sweetie. You were on my mind all throughout the entire journey back home. I was worrying if something bad were to happen to you. I can't lose you babe." After proclaiming his speech, Gokudera kissed Tsuna on the forehead.

"Gosh, stop your lameness, Goku. It's so embarrassing." Tsuna swatted him playfully as she blushed slightly. _'Furthermore, Hibari is here. My long-time crush up till now.'_ She added silently.

Hibari looked livid but tried to keep his stony-calm. He growled under his breath,' Stupid herbivore. How dare you kiss my Tsuna. You may be her boyfriend but she belongs to me! She's mine only! Not yours to share, fuckingly irritating herbivore. Do you want me to bite you to death?' He cursed.

Usually, he was bale to keep his composure and nonchalance at most situations but this was an exception as it involved his beloved Tsuna. He was about to reach for his tonfas by the side (AN: Duh! Hibari without Tonfa is not a real Hibari.)

Sensing something, Tsuna quickly spoke up," Let's get out of the plane first, Goku. We are one of the few passengers left."

All of a sudden, Gokudera felt a chill go down his spine. A hatred vibe was being sent to him as he turned his head towards the source and discovered it was from the cold, handsome, dark-haired guy who sat beside his girlfriend.

Gokudera felt a twinge of jealousy as he wondered if the two of them had interacted during the plane ride.

_That guy's handsomeness is out of the world man. What if the two of them becomes friends? What if Tsuna starts falling in love with him? What if she dumps me for him? How? I must not let that happen! _Gokudera panicked at the very thought of losing Tsuna to a _stranger_ she met on the plane.

He quickly ushered Tsuna out of Hibari's way and walked towards the exit, his arms protectively around Tsuna's shoulders. Midway, Gokudera decided to be cheeky and stuck his tongue out at Hibari, wanting to show that he was Tsuna's boyfriend.

Hibari's facial expression became deadly as a murdering aura appeared from him. As if sensing danger, Gokudera gave out a squeak (Lol. I noe its kinda lame...) and walked even faster, dragging Tsuna along.

Hibari smirked as he knew that he had already given that stupid boyfriend of Tsuna a warning.

_One day, my beloved herbivore will return to my side. Definitely._ He chuckled silently.

* * *

Sooooo? How was it? Kinda boring rite? I noe... But keep **reviewing** kay? Tell me how you found this chapter and any suggestions as to what might happen in the next few chapters? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks for reading btw.


End file.
